


The Mother Who Raised Me Right

by Starfall16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ursa gets wrecked, space mom hera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/pseuds/Starfall16
Summary: I turned faster than my mother, and expected the voice of someone I did not know. The crew had parted, in almost as much shock as I was. That voice, the loudest voice I ever have heard, came from the most quiet and calm person I know. The word formed in my mouth, and slowly made its way to my lips."H-Hera?"





	The Mother Who Raised Me Right

We were all on Krownest since my Mother demanded to see me, and Kanan saw it as another chance to try to recruit the Wren Clan. As per usual, it didn't go well. Now my mother was shouting at me, and I was too scared to fight back. The one thing I am afraid of, the Countess Ursa Wren. The crew hung back, not wanting to cause a firefight. Both metaphorically or literally. You never quite know with Mandalorians. Usually it just depends on the mood we're in.

My mother was standing on top of the steps to the throne room, towering over me. My brother Tristan was standing to the side, unable to help me. "You are a disgrace to the name of Wren! You have betrayed the clans, you have betrayed the Empire, you have betrayed your family!" A tear came down my face, and landed on the snowy ground. "You are weak! Don't cry, you are a warrior!" I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. "And enough with this foolish rebellion! You are to have no part in this nonsense! You will stay home and help us reclaim our status!" My mother yelled, reaching out to grab my arm and take me inside the building I once called home.

Then a voice was heard, one much louder than my mother's shouts. If my mother's voice was a thunderstorm, then this sound was a hurricane. Our backs were turned away from the voice, so it was unseen. But it was heard. Heard from every mountain top, every valley. 

"LET HER GO!"

I turned faster than my mother, and expected the voice of someone I did not know. The crew had parted, in almost as much shock as I was. That voice, the loudest voice I ever have heard, came from the most quiet and calm person I know. The word formed in my mouth, and slowly made its way to my lips.

"H-Hera?"

My mother had turned as well, and was making her way over to the Twi'lek pilot. Her face was red, and she was fuming with rage. "What did you say to me?!"

Hera said not a word, walking over and released my arm from the Countess's grasp. She was strong, My mother could see that now. Hera took my hand, and brought me behind her. 

Then she finally spoke, calmly and simply. "I said to let go of your daughter and stop treating her like a servant." My mother was filled with anger, and did her best to get Hera to back down. "Are you telling me how to be a mother? You don't have children yourself! You aren't a mother!"

Hera opened her mouth to speak, but I stepped forward. I was no longer afraid of my mother, because every time before, I was fighting for myself. Now, I was fighting for Hera. What did that mean? Fighting for Hera, yes but... Who was Hera, at least who was she to me? 

The whole room went silent, and all eyes were on me, including my mother's gaze piercing my soul. She expected me to back down, to cower in fear at the one thing that scared me the most. But I was not afraid, not now, not ever. The words formed on my lips, and came out with a feeling of freedom. The words I had been longing to say all my life, longing to be heard.

"She's more of a Mother than you will ever be." 

The words hung there in the ears of the surrounding onlookers, they were words full of anger. These were dangerous words, that once spoken cannot be unheard. These were words that could cause an avalanche to come crashing down on everything I have ever known. And they were words that could not be left unfinished. With these words, I had won the battle. 

But I needed a paragraph to win the war.

"When I needed someone, you were never there. When I needed you, you forced me away. I am not afraid of much, I can't afford to be. The one thing I have always been afraid of is you, Mother. But I am not afraid anymore, and I will never be afraid again!" There were tears forming in my eyes, but I would not stop. "When I needed someone, Hera was there. No matter what happened, she was always there. This crew is not just a team, we are friends. Family!"

I stopped trying to hide the tears as they came streaming down my face. There was no sound, only silence surrounding the scene as it unfolded. You could hear people breathing, and the calm wind blowing past. My mother was shocked, unable to say a word. I turned around for just a moment to see Hera smiling at me, a single tear falling from her face. Turning back, I knew what the pilot was to me, what she had always been. 

"You say that Hera isn't a Mother. You're wrong. While you brought nothing but pain to my life, Hera brings hope to my heart every day! You may be related to me by blood, but you aren't my Mother." I looked the Countess dead in the eyes. "My mother is a light at the end of this dark tunnel, because she was the only one prepared enough to bring a flashlight."

I smiled, for I now knew my place in the galaxy. "My mother took a droid that nobody wanted, just because of his attitude, and she loved him no matter what!" I glanced at the orange droid for a moment, then turned back. "My mother took a bunch of broken people, and made a crew of fighters that could do anything!" I snuck a glance at the rest of the crew, and felt strength flow through my soul. "My mother is what brings us hope in the darkest of times, she turns on the light. My mother is the most capable and strong woman I will ever know."

I turned away from my relative, and joined my family aboard the ship that I know is my home.

"And I hope to grow up and be just like her."


End file.
